


Hurting human

by Space_Demon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing It Better, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Minor Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, POV Amity Blight, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Sad Luz Noceda, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, What Have I Done, also truma, but we know that, headcannon that luz has scars now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Demon/pseuds/Space_Demon
Summary: when luz has been missing, amity finds herself led to the owl house by king, and is shocked to what she finds.  (spoilers for agony of a witch)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	Hurting human

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write this forever so here you go

Luz has been missing. Amity, Willow, and Gus all noticed it. She wasn’t at school. She wasn’t at the market. She wasn’t even at the Azura book club. They went to the owl house, but Hooty shooed them away. They asked questions but all they got was “now is not a good time, hoot!”

Needless to say, they all worried for the human.

Amity was frustrated with Luz. that stupid human who stole her heart was shutting herself off and no one knew why.

Until one day there was a boneheaded demon at the blight manor door. King. he looked worried. She hasn’t seen him in weeks. 

“King? What are you doing here?” she asked, “is luz in trouble?”, a question she didn’t say aloud bt

“I-its Luz,” he said in a voice full of concern. “Of course it is,” she says in her head. “She needs you.” she blinks.

“What happened? And why not get willow or gus?” she asked. 

“I don’t know where they live,” he says. “...and luz… hasn’t been eating. Or sleeping. Or doing anything… she hasn’t even... Treated her wounds… she’s not responding to anything me or hooty do.” all of that concerned her. 

“Let’s go.”  
_________________________________________________

It was worse than King described

Luz was curled up on her excuse for a bed. Facing away from the door, King peering in for the door frame.

“She’s been like this ever since she came home from the emperor’s castle..” king explains. Somethings off. She realizes what that thing is.

“Where’s Eda?” she asked in a hushed whisper. King didn’t respond. He simply shook his head. She didn’t understand, but that wasn’t important right now. She walked over. Is the human had noticed her, she hasn’t responded. Tentatively, she bent down. And put a hand on her back. Something was off. Luz was still in her hexside uniform, which was ratted and dirty and had odd holes in the back but the darkness of the room meant she couldn’t see the skin underneath.

“Luz,” she said. Luz didn’t respond. “Are you ok?” a sniffle. Amity started to gently rub Luz’s back but stopped when she heard a wince. “Luz, let me help you. please.”  
A mutter. Maybe. She count tell. Best to keep talking. “I know you haven’t been taking care of yourself. Please. You need help. I’m here for you. King is here for you. Hooty is here for you. Willow and Gus too.”

“Eda.” luz’s voice was hoarse. Cracked and sad and hardly a whisper and void of all its cheer and sunshine. “Eda isn’t here,” she said. “It’s my fault.” a sob. The human curled further into herself. 

“I’m sure it’s not. I’m going to do anything I can to help you. But we need to take care of you first.” Amity said

“I don’t deserve it.”

“You deserve the world, Luz”

Silence. Amity sighed. 

“Let’s get you patched up”, and, ever so gently, doing her best not to hurt the human, Amity scooped Luz up in her arms just like Luz scooped her up when she was hurt during the grudgeby match. Luz winced again, but didn’t bother to fight being carried downstairs, laid on the couch, and having king take off her uniform while she went into the kitchen to make some soup. (luckily she had a tank and shorts underneath) she stopped when she heard a gasp from the demon. She rushed into the other room. He pointed.

“Look.” and she did. Scars. New and fresh and caked in dried blood. Bruises and..burn scars. On her back, arms. Amity would kill whoever did this to her. She sighed, sitting down by the couch, and drawing a small circle in the air. She didn’t know much healing magic. But she knew enough. The magic seeped into the human’s wounds. King handed her a box of band-aids. And one by one, she covered every exposed wound on the human’s arms, legs, back. Etc. she sat across from Luz, who was sitting up. She sent King to tend to the soup on the stove. When placing the last one on Luz’s shoulder, she inhaled, and ever so gently pressed a light kiss to the bandaid. If Luz noticed, she didn’t respond.

Amity sighed. She went into the kitchen, poured the soup into a cup, with a spoon. She brought it out, handing it to Luz. she took it, but just kinda, stared at it. Amity frowned.

“You need to eat, Luz,” she said. Luz didn’t answer. “For KIng? For me?” she hesitated. “...for Eda?” Luz looked up at her. With those big brown broken eyes that made amity want to kiss her better and say it’s ok. She didn’t. She wanted to. 

“Ok.” luz finally said. And she ate. Amity smiled. King crawled into Luz’s lap while she ate. She put the cup down.

“....do you want to talk…?” Amity asked. Luz bit her lip. Tears formed in her eyes. She hugged Her. “its ok. You don’t have to.” Amity said. Luz nodded, burying herself into amity’s shoulder, she felt Luz’s hands clench at amity’s shirt. She hugged the human back, running a hand through the human’s hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Deep deep down she was having a gay panic but now wasn’t the time. Luz was the only thing that mattered at this moment. The rest of the world faded out. She felt Luz’s breath slow and that told her that she had fallen asleep. Gently she laid Luz back on the couch in an attempt to not wake her and put a blanket over her.

She would be here for her when she woke up.


End file.
